The prevalence of substance abuse and dependence in our society has produced a demand for professionals capable of conducting methodologically sound research. Particularly germane to this need is the fact that substance use and abuse often occurs in conjunction with a mental health disorder. Therefore, professionals must be cognizant of both the mental health and physical aspects of substance use and abuse. For the past 14 and one half years, the substance abuse training program at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) has been training professionals who are cognizant of multiple dimensions of the problem. The goals of the training program are to produce well-rounded individuals: (1) who are knowledgeable about the basic science and clinical aspects of substance abuse; (2) who are familiar with treatment strategies, and most importantly; (3) who are trained to appreciate and conduct independent research in the area of substance use, abuse, and dependence. Support to continue this training program at the level of five postdoctoral and four predoctoral trainees per year for five years is requested. There has been tremendous growth and development of the Department of Neurosciences and the research divisions of the Department of Psychiatry and specifically, funded substance abuse research within these groups. Concomitant with this growth has been enhanced trainee interest. Therefore, it seems appropriate to request support for these trainees to participate with the highly interactive faculty in newly renovated and expanded research quarters. Since the two main sites for training are in very close proximity to one another, there is coordination of education and research effort. Coupled to the environment is a comprehensive training package incorporating didactic material, clinical experiences, field trips, and substance abuse research experience. This provides an ideal training environment. The target trainees are predoctoral and postdoctoral fellows (psychiatrists, clinical psychologists, pharmacists and/or basic scientists) who will work with clinical and basic science research faculty. Thus, interaction between clinical and basic scientists is emphasized in all aspects of the training program. The Program Directors and the participating faculty will accomplish selection of trainees. Eligible preceptors will be those with actively funded substance abuse-related research projects and matching of trainees with preceptor will be by mutual consent. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]